Big Brother Naruto style
by Aphrail
Summary: what would happen if Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka & Akamar, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka were all put togeath in big brother? I dont know if i ratted it right... its M for language and some adult jokes XD


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Im only borrowing the characters**

**Me: **Hello and welcome to Big brother... NARUTO STYLE, now before we start let's get this clear, unlike big brother on TV these house mates can leave the house, but they to have a curfew! And unlike big brother not every swear word will be beeped out and well the-

**Sasuke: **Wait, what? Why do we have to call it big brother... I hate my big brother, HE KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY! AND I VOWED TO GET REVENGE!

**Me:** oh shut it you little emo kid, I'm calling it Big broth-

**Sasuke: **NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, call it something else!!

**Me: **SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU'RE NOT IN THE SHOW!!

**Sasuke: **ONE DAY ILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU *runs away*

**Me:** Rriiiiight, any-way ENJOY

(\__/)

(o.O)

( /_\ )o

**Shikamaru's POV**

"**HEY HEY, ****Shikamaru**** I have an GREAT idea!" **Naruto screamed while running down the stairs at full speed, to where Shikamaru was sitting.

'_Oh great'_ Shikamaru groaned internally _'ANOTHER great idea from Naruto, whata drag' _he said in his head. **"What is it **_**this **_**time? Cuz it better be better than last time!!" **Sika said remembering what happend last time Naruto got a 'great' idea.

"**awwww, com on Sika, my last idea wasn't that bad, it was kinda funny" **

"**It was not 'funny' for me! I was getting beat up by ****Ino**** while you stood there and laughed" **_'stupid ass hole just stood there cacking himself, while I got the blame, man it was his idea to get the tomato sauce and make a trail tomato sauce trail from Ino's bed to the girls bathroom...'_

"**Well forget the last time this time will be funer!"**

"**Naruto funer isn't a word"**

"**yesh it is!"**

"**no it isn't.. and yesh isn't a word either!"**

"**is too"**

"**is not" **

"**is too"**

"**is not" **

"**is too"**

"**IS NOT" **Shikamaru yelledas loud as he could

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **yelled another voice

**Kiba's POV**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Kiba yelled at them both **"Jesus Christ!, you're gonna wake ****Akamaru**** up" **

"**Don't waste your voice on them" **Sasuke said **"talking to them is like trying to talk to a brick wall... a big FAT brick wall" **Sasuke said looking directly at Naruto

"**Shut up emo boy! Go cry in your emo corner on emo farm" **Naruto yelled

'_Gawd Naruto can be insensitive!' _kiba thought to himself 'and I thought I was the one who cracked all the 'Sasuke is a big emo girl' jokes'

"**DONT CALL ME EMO OR ILL CRY BIG JUCIY TEARS OF BLOOD AND THEN ILL DIE AND IT WILL BE YOUR FALT YOU BIG ORANGE FATTY WITH NO FASHION SENSE!" **

"**......what did you just call me?" **_'Aww great now Naruto is angry"_

"**A big orange fatty with no fashion sense" **Sasuke slowly repeated him self

"**Oh no you di-int" **Naruto said while clicking his fingers the way some really posh teen girls did.

"**oh so now you're a big orange fat teenage girl with no fashion sense" **

"**shut up and go cry on your pillow and cut yourself, you're the one who acts like a girl you stupid datteboy!"**

'_oh great now Sasukes angry' Kiba thorght, slightly scared... 'Last time Naruto and Sasuke decided to fight in the house big brother yelled at them! And then Gaara convinced himself that someone was watching him!' _

"**Don't make me angry Naruto, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" **

"**Oh shut it Sasuke your not the incredible hulk! You're a whiney little emo bitch that has a bother complexity"**

We were all shocked... Naruto actually knew a big word

"_**This is big brother will you all just settle down and stop being douse bags"**_

It was silent... for a few moments till-

"**THE VOCIES IN MY HEADDDDDDDDDD HELP ME JEBUSSSSSSSSSSS"**

'_AWW MAN!' Kiba thought 'someone needs to slap Gaara.. AGAIN"_

_**This was my 1**__**st**__** try at a Naruto fan fic, so if u didn't like it plz don't eat me, any way pls review and tell me what you think! **_

_**LUB YA'LL**_

(\__/)

(o.O)

( /_\ )o


End file.
